No Wedding Cake for Raeken?
by Ififall
Summary: It's going to be the happiest day of Scott and Mason's lives. So Theo accidentally ruins it...
1. Chapter 1

_" I almost had you, and I didn't even know it"_\- Bowling for soup - Song / Almost

* * *

It was his last day as a free man,

And Theo couldn't keep his eyes off him all night.

He probably danced with every girl [ and bi guy ] at that club, a cheeky pinch here, a tender stroke there. But his eyes were always on Mason. Luckily he was always with his "pack" Liam, Corey Malia, dancing around him, with him, on him. Theo would grit his teeth occasionally from jealousy.

He told himself that he couldn't feel that way anymore. Mason was taken, claimed, sealed signed and delivered to Scott McCall. The part chimera should have said something. Now it was way too late, Mason was getting hitched and there was nothing that he could do. He sure as hell wasn't going.

* * *

That's why he had to spend as much time as possible with him, well looking at him from a far, which is what he'd been doing with angst, for the last Three years. Now he had to bite his tongue while "The McCall's jumped" into married bliss, and it made him want to set the world alight with rage.

He pulled himself away, creeping into a dark corner to try and compose himself. His claws were coming out and he needed to be a way from people. Until he heard a familiar growl. He turned and sure enough Liam was throwing a tantrum, glasses, plates, and any object his could get his hands on.

"Li! Not Tonight!" Stiles yells as a coaster whizzes past his head. It takes a pack effort to drag him out of the club. Mason is by his side as always., They piled into Theo's truck and he drops them off one by one until it's Liam and Mason last.

* * *

"You guys need help back there?" Theo asked.

"Not from you!" Liam slurs clearly drunk.

"Liam! shhh! We like Theo!" Mason pokes him in shock

"Sure Theo, you like us a little toooooo much, _don't you"_ Liam grins and Theo resists reach across and slap him quiet.

"Okay we're getting out now" Mason says.

He nods a "Thanks" and helps Liam out of the car.

He waits outside taking wistful looks at Mason. As drunk as Liam is, maybe he's said something. He could spill the beans and could told Mason the feelings he can sense. The longing he can smell. If his best friend blabbed he'd be doing him a huge favour. He starts the car, psyching himself up to get out of town tomorrow. The hum of the car soothes him, before he hears a bang on the window. He turns warily growling to his right.

* * *

Hey Theo open up! Mason asked cheerily.

Theo's eyes stop glowing. With Mason's dark eyes on on him, his heart is pounding, but he stays as calm as possible.

"Liam okay?" Theo asked.

"Yeah his Mom's tucking him in. But I'm more worried about you" Mason opens the passenger door.

"Me? Why? It's your wedding, not mine"

"I know, but we've gotta talk" Mason said getting in.

* * *

"About?" Theo asks.

He tenses up as Mason grabs his hand and strokes it.

"Mase?" Theo asked.

* * *

He looks over at him, the human fiddles with Theo's hand running the were's knuckles against his cheek. He then, does something he's never done before. He put's Theo's hand across his mouth and sighs through it.

Theo's more than just thankful it's dark, his friend has no idea he's praying away the erection in his pants. He's extremely glad that Mason's human. A gorgeous one, but still.

"Is...something wrong?" Theo whispers, puzzled.

"Yeah, and I think you know why..we need to get you to my place...start the car, take me home" Mason says gently dropping Theo's hand.

Theo stares at him electrified before starting the engine at the speed of lightning.


	2. Why Lie tonight?

A/N: Jillian34, Thanks for the review!

* * *

Mason tries to start casual conversation.

Theo grunts in the right places, but his mind is spinning. The guy's getting married tomorrow, what an earth could he want to, or have to, need to say to him that was so important?

Mason talks about his Mom's flower arrangement as they pull up to his place. They get out of the car. Theo pulls back and hangs outside near the door. This was the last time he was going to talk to him as a single guy….what should he say or do?

* * *

"Theo, lets get you inside Mr Chimera, we haven't got much time" Mason said squeezing his shoulder.

Theo sighs and lets Mason lead him in, he walked though the hallways and instantly sees pictures of Mason and Scott, traveling, on sand dunes, pictures outside of castles, hugging after a rock climb. Theo shakes his head and walks into the living room.

"Oh, no McCall?" He asked dropping himself into the nearest chair.

"No, we've gone traditional. We're not going to see each other until tomorrow" Mason smiles.

* * *

"Where is he then?" Theo asks, not that he gives a crap right now, but it's nice to ask.

"With Stiles of course"

"So you're alone here tonight?" Theo squeaked, then coughed to hide how high his voice was.

"That's what I want to talk to you about actually" Mason said.

* * *

He sat close. So close to Theo that their legs were touching. His smell was over-whelming but there was no place he'd rather be. His heart started to pound as Mason grabbed his hand. He wanted to complain or make a smart comment, to prove that he didn't care, but he was frozen. Frozen but totally open to whatever Mason had to say or wanted to do.

"Errr…..why am I here?" Theo asked, looking down and their hands

"Why aren't you coming?" Mason asked.

"Touch me in a sweet spot and maybe I will!" Theo joked with a wink

"Very funny. You told me that you couldn't attend the wedding because you were meeting Carlos Condit to talk about the Thompson merger. Correct?" Mason asked.

"That's true" Theo lied.

* * *

"Brett told me that Carlos only got in contact with you Two weeks ago. You gave me that shitty excuse six months ago Theo, what's really going on?" Mason asked taking his hand away.

Luckily Theo had always been a good liar. His ability to lie got him into Scott's good books many a time. It's got Stiles to help him out, his lies got Malia into bed at one point. He's never had to lie to Mason. He knows he's not going to be judged and he feels relaxed around him enough to open up. Except for now.

"My company's been into touch with Carlos for over a year. The next time you wanna try and catch me out, at least get a reliable source. Talbot's a fucking intern. Are we done?" Theo asks, getting up before Mason can say anything.

* * *

"I'm sorry…...I just, thought there may be other reasons"

"Like I told you, from the beginning...I have business commitments" Theo shrugged.

"Well if you can't be at the wedding I'm gonna have to bring the wedding to you" Mason said getting up excitedly.

"That sounds scary" Theo sighed.

"I'm gonna have to show it now, take a seat!" Mason said, gesturing the chimera to sit back down.

* * *

"Mase I don't have time, I've gotta make some calls to my boss Patty, wash my clothes, dump my car at the airport…."

He was going to make up whole bunch of other chores he had to do, before he left town. He started to walk past Mason when he realized the human was unbuttoning his shirt. His brain was telling him to get out of there, but his feet stayed super-glued to the wooden floor.

"Mr Raeken have I got a surprise for you!" Mason exclaimed.

"Mr Hewitt, You've got 5 fucking seconds" Theo challenged, finally sitting back down.


	3. Mute in a suit

Kiss me, K-K-Kiss me,

Infect me with your love and fill me with your poision,

Take me, T-T-Take me,

Wanna be your victim,

Ready for abduction?" /Katy Perry [ET]

* * *

Theo switches on the TV and scans through netfilx. He clicks on "What the Health" for Mason's benefit. He's been asking him to watch it for a while now. He nods about the bad affects of meat. He remembers preying on pigs at an abandoned farm once. Yes they tasted like shit literally. Not that this was going to put him off freshly cooked meat though. A chimera's got to eat and he was never really a salad guy.

He listens to the doctors and surgeons getting hysterical over pork, when he sees Mason's figure in the corner of his eye.

"So...how do I look? This is what I'm finally getting married in!" Mason squeals.

* * *

Theo's heart sinks. Mason's looks good, too good, good enough for Theo to turn right now and eat the human whole. He's dressed in a tailor made tuxedo. Black Navy with a blue crisp shirt that Theo wants to rip off... badly. Everything looks to clean, fresh, new, it smells freshly ironed. Mason looks so excited and his smile is contagious, but Theo fights the emotion away. He's got to pretend he doesn't give a shit. He got to be polite, not over the top.

"Give me your honest opinion"

"Looks kind of cheap" Theo nods.

* * *

"Scott bought it, so I doubt that. What you think of the style?" Mason asked

"No comment"

"The wolf handkerchief is cool right?" Mason asks pointing.

"Corny you mean. Everyone knows you're marrying Scooby Doo so..." Theo smirks getting up.

He senses Mason's discomfort and anger, before swiftly going to the door.

* * *

"Take your shit off, you don't wanna crease it" Theo advises.

"I still want you there. You're welcome to crash our wedding at anytime. Have a safe journey tomorrow" Mason says.

He turns his back on him and Theo gets ready to leave. He really does. Until the sharp smell of a scented soap flares his nostrils. He sharply turns around to see Mason without a shirt on. His heart pounds and his brain is screaming no, but his brain is the last organ he's listening to. He opens the living room door. Pauses. Then shuts it. Being as quiet as he can , he creeps over to Mason. Who's now reaching for a T-shirt that he 'd just brought out.

Theo takes off his jacket, he dumps it on the floor and wraps an arm around the human's waist. He can smell the tension as he licks his neck. He fangs come out. He chuckles to himself. He thought he'd have more self control, but Mason's flawless black skin, that innocent gasp that flows out of his lips is too much to bear. He leans up against him, stroking his stomach. Pressed up against his ass, so that he can feel how attracted to him he is right now. With Mason shirtless this was the only time he'd ever get to do or feel, touch, sense, smell anything. Tomorrow he'd be gone, alone, with just bitterness and memories.

He had to make this moment count.

* * *

He retracts his fangs and licks his neck again, before sucking on him, softly at first, before the sucking turned into gentle biting.

"Theo, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Mason fumes.

"What does it feel like?" Theo paused, dropping his arm to his side.

"It feels good" Mason sighed. "That's the problem"


	4. Groan or Grill?

He opens the door smiling at the crunching of the tissue paper on his feet. His best friend always knew how to throw a party. He looked at the banners on the wall and the party poppers dangling in his face. He slowly swiped them away, and entered the living room. to see Stiles snoring on the sofa, covered in wedding magazines. He creeps up on him and shakes his shoulders

"Kira fuck!" Stiles shouts, quickly upright.

"Kira?" His best friend asks.,

* * *

"Woah, no secret affair Scotty. She used to do that to me all the time. When she gonna be here anyway?" He asks, smoothing out his hair, and putting the wedding magazines on the table.

"Early I've heard, how was Mason tonight?"

"A good little groom, barely had anything to drink. Liam went nuts as usual. Theo took them home"

"Good" Scott said, taking his jacket off.

"So...

"So...Last night of freedom Mr McCall.! It's never to late to bang a work crush or hire some exotic hookers" Stiles offers.

Scott laughs, unbuttoning on button on his shirt. He'd been working over-time at the office. Stiles objected but Scott warned him to look after Mason. It was calming to work before the wedding. His mother was so pumped up about this, . She was walking him down the isle and hadn't stopped talking about it since Scott had proposed.

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't have Mason over for a late night canoodle before you tied the knot" Stiles said reaching for a bridal magazine.

"Oh No, Mason was one hundred percent certain we had to stay seperate. Plus he doesn't want me to see him with his shirt off" Scott said going to the kitchen. He kept the door open to hear the questions that he was sure were going to follow.

"What? Don't tell me the honey-moon will be the FIRST time?" Stiles asked.

"Well...no...but we're going to Greece, and he wanted to be beach body ready" Scott turns the grill on, and gets out the bread.

* * *

"So that's why he's been at liam's alot? I'll have a grilled cheese please, with pickles, cured ham, and a strip of beef, if you're cooking it" Stiles nods.

"Mason's always at Liam's, they always work out together" Scott said going to the fridge to get Stiles things.

"Hmm" Stiles said as he gets out his own plate and two slices of his own bread. "Do you think working out is _all_ they've ever done?"

* * *

Scott creases his brow in surprise before nodding. "From both of them, I smell brotherly love. That's it. If I sensed lust from Mase at any point I wouldn't have dated him" Scott said taking stiles plate and filling the bread with cheese, beef, pickles butter and ham.

"So...do you trust him?" Stiles asked opening the grill.

"Between you and him, it's a tie. That's how much I trust him. That' how much I love him. I've never doubted his feelings for me. Not for a second. Why question time now? Did you see something at the club?"

"No Masie passed that test with flying colours. It's just...marriage is huge!" Sitles said.

* * *

"I know"

"It's a forever kind of deal"

"I know"

"You can stop this this crazy whirlwind wedding shit at anytime!" Sitles warns

"I know" Scott keeps repeating.

* * *

"You were a wild child back in the day Scotty. Now You're okay with the same dude Three Hundred and Sixty Five days a year, Seven days a week Twenty Four Seven?" Stiles asked watching Scott put the sandwiches in the grill and sharply slammed the door.

"I'm excited about it actually"

"As a best friend, I do wanna know?" Sitles asks

"Yyyyyyeeeeesss?" Scott asked timidly.

"When was the last time you and Mason...you know sizzled the bacon?"

* * *

"What?...Did you want bacon in the sandwich?" Scott asked about the open the grill door. Stiles raises his hands.

"No, I mean when's the last time mase pushed you up against the wall. Put his hand in your pants and told you, that you were a big bad wolf"

Scott laughs and cringes slightly. He bends down and opens the grill smelling inside.

"Points for graphic dirty talk"

"Thanks" Sitles nods proudly.

* * *

"He's never done that. But he'll be making it up to me on the honeymoon. Trust me" Scott said, taking the sandwiches out, he hands his best friend his grilled cheese snack first.

"Thanks, anything to shut me up right?" Stiles asked, cutting his grilled cheese in half.

"Maybe" Scott smiles, purposely pushing his fangs out.


	5. Once Upon a Bite

A/N Strong language/ Very adult scenes.

* * *

Theo's fangs were grazing the neck, when Mason tapped him on the arm and pointed to the sofa. Theo smiled and took off his own shirt, placing the shirt over the sofa spine, he reached for him, grasping for his arms to pull him closer. Mason gently shooed him away.

"What?" Theo asks sharply.

"What? Do you realise what you... what we're doing right now?" Mason asks.

"Yeah I understand perfectly" Theo purrs.

* * *

"It's about the thrill of the chase for you, isn't it?" Mason asks, the hurt, cracking through his voice.

Theo leans back on the sofa. Realising that Mason doesn't know about the feelings he's kept locked inside him. Knowing that Mason hasn't seen the secret looks or heard the positive things that Theo tells everyone. He's relieved that Liam hasn't said anything, but confused that Mason had been blind to his emotions for years.

He didn't realise that he'd been such a good actor. He strokes Mason's arm and holds his hand.

"I've liked you longer than I wanted to admit. Way before Scott even gave you the time of day"

* * *

"But Scott actually did something about his feelings. You refused to tell me because? Were you ashamed of liking me? You didn't want to date me at all?" Mason questioned/.

"All I did was dream about dating you. Taking you places, frizbees on the beach, hiking on some exotic mountain side, cooking breakfast for you everyday. Little things like being able call you anytime, or skype you to brighten up my day" Theo confesses.

"I'm shocked! You can cook?" Mason teased.

* * *

"Fuck you" Theo chuckles.

"I can't pretend that that I haven't wanted you to" Mason sighs.

"So you wanted me to ask you out? Once upon a time?"

"Well...I was talking about you fucking me" Mason admits. "Your body is insane"

* * *

Theo bites his lip before tipping Mason's chin up with his fingers. Their eyes meet and Theo kissed him roughly on the mouth. The human leaned forward and returned the favour. It began to get heavier, hands over chests and fingers raking across thighs, until one of them pulled away.

"If you want to, just the say the word" Theo whispers.

His heart is pumping and his stomach turns into goo. He's doesn't want Mason to refuse. The pain of rejection would tip him over the edge. ..

Mason excitedly jumps of the couch and begins running into another room. He pauses and returns,

* * *

"Stay there, Thee, I'll be right back!"

Moments later he returns. Taking the wedding cards off of the table and replacing them with a colorful variety of different sized condoms, lube and sex toys that even Theo had never seen before.

"So? What kind of things are you into?" Mason asked reaching for Theo hands,

"Anything that makes you want me" Theo said, leaning up and checking out the condoms.

* * *

"Theo I'm not gonna get freaked out, tell me your kinks" Mason asked as he watched Theo pick out a size, open it and roll it on.

"Surprise me" Theo asked as Mason reached for lube and gazed at his dick greedily.


	6. Anything Goes Policy

Mason kneels on the floor and put his hands on Theo's knees.

Theo's breathing becomes more jagged and he opens his legs to welcome him. He'd been out and about listening in club's toilets and cafes. He heard the rumours the laughs the stories that chilled him to the bone, about guys that talked a good game, but couldn't get it up. Guys that had a limp dick. Men that turned into inexperienced teenagers in the bedroom. Now he was with Mason he didn't want to be THAT guy. What if he couldn't do everything that Mason wanted, what if he couldn't get hard, what if he got so nervous that he couldn't come?

"Thee? It probably won't even happen anyway, but I'd prefer it if you didn't come. You know how it is. Scott's super alpha senses. The paranoia. Im sure it's a territory thing. He'll smell that something isn't right. The last time I burnt a home-made lemon tarlett he didn't get over that smell for at least a week" Mason nodded.

* * *

"No problem, anything you say"

"Thanks, continuing on from that mantra, can you turn on your side for a minute?" Mason asks.

"Umm...Towards you?" Theo asked,

"Yes please"

* * *

He watches Mason slip on a brightly coloured toy. He greases his hands and leans down to kiss Theo on the mouth. The chimera sighs and grabs the back of his head. He could get used to this. He wants to get used to it. He needs Mason, like his lungs need air. They begin to make out until Theo can feel a numb sensation in his ass.

"What toy are you using?" Theo asks.

"Anal beads, let me know if you're not into them. I picked the smallest ones..." His voice trailed off as he looked at him worriedly.

"Okay, I'm good" Theo nods. He'd never used them before, but if Mason had them, he'd put them anywhere.

* * *

They continue kissing. Theo is trying to control his fangs. Focusing on the sexual tension that he can feel in Mason's bones, thinking about the places he can fuck him in the house. _In Scott's house_. Over the bathroom sink, up against the bookcase. In Scott's study, sure he'd fuck him in there with no regrets. He was enjoying Mason's hot chapped lips against his own, until he felt a sharp pain in his ass.

"Fuck, pull out, pull out, pull out!" Theo growls.

"Sorry hun" Mason said pulling out the toy and his finger immediately. "You alright?" Mason asks stroking his cheek.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, I don't think the whole bead thing is for me" Theo shrugs.

"I've got plently of other stuff in mind" Mason winks. He helps Theo lean back up and watches him put his boxers on. The brunette nods as role -play is suggested. wedding day porno ideas woukld be even better but if he has to pretend to be a teacher that puts Mason in "detention" that's hot too.

The human goes upstairs and comes back with a V neck, what looks like new long White medical coat and a stethescope.

"Oh, doctors and nurses" Theo guesses.

"I'm ready when you are doctor" Mason announces as he puts the equipment on the chimera's lap.


	7. Take one, Take Two, Take why?

Theo is flicking through refferals when he hears a tap on the door.

"Oh! Hello, come in"

"Hi, are you Dr Stewart?" Mason said coming in with an awkward stare.

Theo put his hands in his pockets. "I thought we were using our real names?" He asked.

Mason shook his head. "Let's just fake it all okay"

"Sure. You must be Mr Collins. Please take a seat, what brings you here?" Theo asked.

Mason sat down on the chair, and began opening his shirt. "Well, Dr Stewart, I've got shingles" Mason said, "I wondered if you could...take a look"

Theo reaches his hand out, before pausing. "Mase if it's shingles then won't the whole sex issue is going be weird. Shingles is one of the most contagious diseases. Like can you pick a different illness?" Theo asked.

Mason buttoned his shirt up leaned over and patted Theo's hand. "Dr Stewart let's make you a chef instead"

* * *

As soon as they got into the kitchen, Theo lifted the human up and placed him on the kitchen table. They made out before Theo starting getting out flour, butter, salt, oil , and filled up cups of water.

"Where's the yeast Mase?" He asked.

"You can call me Paul for this?" Top shelf on the left...I'll call you Luke...so Luke, I never new that you were so handy in the kitchen, I thought your girl did all the cooking?" Mason said.

"You'd be surprised how good I am with my hands...Paul" Theo said, in minutes he'd made a thick pizza dough and was now looking for toppings.

"Paul what kind of stuff have you got? The guests will be here in under an hour. Where's the pepperoni, can you get the mushrooms out the fridge please?" Theo asked.

Mason reached out for him before sliding off of the table. "Luke, you don't have cook a huge banquet. Just do something simple, it's only Toni and Clarke"

"Mase I'm sure I saw red peppers. I can even do chicken strips and beef and cheese dough -balls from scratch, do you keep beef in the freezer? I think I can smell it anyway" Theo said opening the freezer.

Mason stared at him in confusion, before deciding to give this one last chance...

"It's Paul...Last one Luke, let's do the repairman act. This one shouldn't fail" Mason nodded to himself as Theo opened the packet of beef that he'd found.

* * *

Finally a plan was coming together. Mason grinned as he stared unashamed at Theo's ass, who was playing "Ray" the plumber in extremely tight grey overalls. Having handy-guys over all the time, Mason easily found a tool-kit - now Ray pretended to play around with the shower head over the bath.

"It stopped working Ray thanks for coming out this late"

"No problem Mr Taylor, the customer always comes first" Theo said,

"Oh I'm sure I will" Mr Taylor chuckled. His chuckle turned into concern when he heard a squeak.

"No Ray don't actually twist the shower-head"

"Ray" twisted it anyway. The shower head fell off water spouted from the broken ending.

"Shit! Theo put it back on!"

"Mr Taylor I can't..."

"Oh so NOW you're sticking to the script? Theo you've got to fix that shower head. What am I supposed to tell Melissa? She coming to keep an eye on the house while we're away on Honey-moon!"

Theo put the broken shower -half down the drain and turned the taps off. He unbuttoned his over-ralls and slid them off his arms. Mr Taylor, I can sort this shit out. Show me where your super-glue and duct tape is"

"No" Mason said.

"No?"

"Just duct tape your mouth shut and quietly get out of my house!" Mason barked.


	8. Chimera Square One

Theo unbuttoned his overalls and followed Mason downstairs.

"Out?" He asked with a disappointment that he couldn't hide. "After everything I've told you tonight, you want to me get out?"

"Yes. It's not just a popular film, I want you to do _just that._ I _tried_ Theo" Mason said going to a closet and pulling on a pair of trousers."I wanted this to be hot and exotic and exciting. To do stuff that I rarely get to do in real life"

"We can still do that" Theo said. As he sat on the sofa, and watched the human turn on the television.

"We can't"

"Sure we could..."

"Theo, you're not on the Blair witch project, you're not Damien in the Omen. You're not Loki in the avengers filming your big break! You got in your head so much that it's just impossible to have fun" Mason huffed.

"Wait, the doctor one?"

* * *

"You wanted a more convincing illness. You were a "Repair-man, that's now broken my shower. By the way Gordon Ramsay you've gotta check on your pizza" Mason said pointing to the kitchen. In seconds Theo was by the oven, he pulled out the pizza, fortunately it wasn't burnt. He cut the pizza and put it onto plates along with the dough balls.

"Apology pizza?" Theo asked put the plates on the table. What is it with you and all this role-play anyway" He asked.

"I told you. I wanted a new energetic experience with someone new. Someone that pushed the pace. A super-natural guy, that I could enjoy a little forbidden fruit with. If I'd wanted to open my legs for a stubborn, work-aholic, perfectionist, I would have called my fiancé okay? Look...you don't have to go Thee, the pizza smells lovely. That's one good thing that came out of this" Mason said changing his mind, and reaching for a slice.

"You don't have to become Fifty different guys in one night" Theo said grabbing the control.

"I thought it would impress you. But you're so busy trying to be Daniel Day-Lewis, Paul Hollywood and Dr Mike all at the same time. You don't notice me. I'm not even the taboo, ideal prized conquest anymore. You were more focused on sticking your fingers in pizza dough than putting them all over me. I'll go and get you a diet coke and we can just call this a night" Mason announced.

* * *

He went to the kitchen he'd open the fridge to get Theo's drinks when the door quickly slammed shut. The human found himself spun around. He raised his eyebrows and himself and the chimera were nose to nose.

"I'm not leaving just yet" Theo said pulling away from him slightly.

"We've tried everything on the list, and the only thing that's now hot is the oven. The only object that's wet is the bathroom rug" Mason said.

"Why don't we just try being ourselves?" Theo asked wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing him softly. "I refuse to give up just yet. I counted down the years... months, days, minutes seconds of when I'd finally get this close to you. Now I can finally touch you, and taste you. I can't walk out your door, knowing that I've failed"

Mason sighed and ran his hand through Theo's perfect hair. "I'm the one that's failed"

* * *

"You? No way" Theo disagreed fiercely.

"Sure I have, we've been doing stuff for over and hour and I can barely get you hard" Mason confessed staring at his crotch. "I've been over-analysing, trying to shove ten different porno scripts down your throat"

Theo nods at that before picking Mason up again, and putting him back on the table. He pulls out a condom from his overall pocket and slides out of them altogether. He kicks them off his feet and throws them out into the living room.

"Fine...let's just be ourselves, time's running out and you've gotta get back home" Mason said.

* * *

"Get back for what exactly? You are home, You're the best reason to miss work, flights are a dime a dozen"

"I love how commited you are to work though. I think it's sexy" Mason smiles as Theo puts the human's hands over his crotch to finally feel how hard he was.

"I love you, everything about you. All of you, full stop" Theo says kissing him roughly. The brunette gets on the table and spreads himself over it, passing the condom to his partner.

"So...real names then...anything you ask of me, I'll commit to it Theo" Mason grins.

"Well...Simon..sorry Mr Hewitt. You've been shoving so many soap operas down my throat, I thought maybe my dick could return the favour?" Theo asked pulling up his T-shirt, as "Mr Hewitt" slowly slid his hands over his balls and rubbed the soft spot in-between his thighs.


	9. Cherry on Top

Of course Theo wanted the condom off, as soon Mason's lips sunk around his dick. He wanted his tongue to touch his skin. Know what it was like to feel his saliva swarm him whole. It wasn't fair, Scott got the real thing Twenty Four Seven. But the great thing was, it was finally happening. After all those awkward sex dreams and then having to avoid him the next day. Finally he could stroke the human's face and dig his fingers softly at the back of his head as he began furiously licking his shaft.

"Fuck...Mase!" Theo grunts as his eyes glow, and his chest heaves.

If he came now he'd never forgive him. So he taps him on the shoulder to let him know. He smiles as he pulls away. He picks Mason up and puts him on the table. They make out, Theo can't wait to get on top of him. He straddles him and licks his neck, he grins as his partner strokes his back. He can hear his heart pound, and put's Mason's hand against his own chest so he can feel his heart churning in the same way.

* * *

"Wow! I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now" Theo declares, sliding himself up against him to make him hard.

As he feels the desired effect, they make out on the kitchen table the chimera doing his best to grind on him at the same time. He can feel him hook him upwards...touching his shoulders while Theo rests himself against his cheek so he can rub up against him with ease. It was exhilarating, he listened to Mason's moans as he grinded himself against him, hip to hip, dick to dick, thigh to thigh.

He came out with a few moans of his own which only got louder as Mason started playing with his nipples.

* * *

"Fuck, seems like you've got a few super-natural powers of your own?" Theo asked.

"I'm a nipple fan, so kill me, can I suck them?" Mason asks running his hand over his pecks.

"Be my guest!" Theo gets on his knees waiting for his partner's sordid tongue to do something else, until he heards the knock on the door.

"Shit we've got a visitor!" He whispers, getting his sweaty body of off Mason as both men go out of their minds, scrambling for their clothes.


	10. Enough of the lies

There's a ton of tripping and rushing, and swearing, but finally their clothes are on. Mason rushes to the downstairs bathroom and sprays himself. As he walks down the hallway he prays that's it's not his fiance on the other end. He takes a deep breath and answers the door, only to see a figure breeze past him.

"Hey Masie! Hows the last night of freedom?" Stiles asks. He goes into the living room and sees Theo.

Mason stands by Stiles and nods at Theo on the couch. "He drove me and Liam home, I...I even tried on my new suit for him"

"I'm not gonna be at the wedding. Work" Theo states, getting up himself.

* * *

Stiles nods in silence. Looking at Theo up and down, examining the state of both men. He bit his lips looking around the room. "So, how long have you two been screwing?"

"What?" Theo chuckled "That's bull..."

"You're table says other-wise, did you want to show him the suit or your impeccable lube vibrator,and condom collection? What's more comfortable for you Theo, the rubber dildos, the plastic, or the steel?"

"Shit!" Mason said running to the table. But Theo swatted his hands away.

* * *

"It's about time they all fucking knew! Now Stiles you can go back to your bitch of best friend and tell him Mason's done. Let him down gently. Me and Mase will go away for a while, when it's time to come back to Beacon hills, we'll lay low. Scott won't have to see us around" Theo said.

Stiles shakes his head. "Mase, you really think this arse-hole wants you for life! You!" He said pointing at Theo. "You make make me wanna throw up in my mouth. Both of you!" Stiles shouts, running a shaky hand though his hair, he runs through the doorway.

"Stiles, please! Let me do it! Please! Let me tell Scott to his face!" Mason yells running after him.

* * *

"You do what you want. That's worked a_ dream_ for you so far? Right!" Stiles shakes his head in disgust and practically sprints out the door.

A few seconds later Theo appears with his jacket in his hand. "I'm sorry..I didn't.."

"Don't apologise, I could have cleaned up too. I'm going to Scott's" Mason decided.

"Why? Stiles is already gonna do our dirty work" Theo shrugs.

"I've got to at least try to get to him before Stiles does. You can stay here. Or I can pay for a motel or something. I just...I just need to explain everything!" Mason cries as Theo gently pulls him into a hug.


	11. Your wedding day!

There are knocks, first a polite one. Then about seven urgent ones in a row. Scott comes down tired and blurry eyed. He opened the door and his mom and best friend burst through the door, they sped down the hallway and sit in his living room. He slowly plods in and smiles.

"Guys, it's Three AM! Have you got supernatural powers too! Is everyone okay?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know I swear" Stiles yelled. He threw a stack of papers on the table. "Read, it, there are five pages of bullshit from Mason right here! He's gone man, I'm..,I..." His voice quivers and Scott's mother, coughs and puts a firm hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Here's my copy as well" Melissa says gently, putting a another stack of papers on the desk. "Mason tells us everything. Ten pages of everything. He's honest, that I'll give him. We'll stay with you. Then about Six am, we'll start sending emails and cancelling the wedding services. You don't have to do a thing"

"Ten pages! I only got five! Lemme see!" Stiles asked but the mother shooed him away.

* * *

"Is this a joke?" Scott asked, reaching for both stacks of papers. He scanned through all the pages. It started with apologies, how great he'd felt in the beginning. How their relationship changed when Scott got accepted into law school, the anger at the lack of time they'd had for each other, that argument they'd had in vegas. The resentment Mason had went he'd decided to practise law full time. The distance the tension the advice, the therapy and of course the growing feelings for someone else...

"This is crazy" Scott muttered.

"We're with you a million percent Scotty! I'll even go on that honeymoon with you! You don't wanna waste those tickets!"

"Now's not the time!" Melissa scolded.

"He's just...getting cold feet. Marriage is a big deal. It's just nerves"

"Dude! This isn't cold feet, or a stomach bug, or social anxiety. Mason's been cheating for god knows how long! He couldn't be man enough to say this shit to your face. He typed us out long ass letters and fucked off with...some random asshole!" Stiles said.

"He's not coming back. Stiles is right, you two take the honeymoon tickets, get away from here for while. It'll all die down"

* * *

"Greece Scott! It's gonna fricking awesome!" Stiles yelled happily.

"No"

"I know, I was surprised as hell too. Hopefully he'll have the decency to never come back" Melissa nods.

"I mean no, I'm not cancelling anything. Mason's gonna be there, he's not gonna let me down. He's not gonna let us down" Scott said, and can feel his best friend roll his eyes.

"I'm crashing in your room, let get some sleep. We'll wake up, lie low and both be in Greece tomorrow. I know you're hurt buddy, but for your own sake, this wedding ain't fucking happening. No way! over my dead body it is..."

* * *

_"Aaaaaannnnnd_ I'm officialy dying inside" Stiles mutters as he sits next to Kira in the church. Stiles and Melissa practically tried to lock Scott in the house with mountain ash, until they realised he'd kicked open the back door scaled over the house and made it to the car. They tried to talk him out of it, talking about how embarassing it was going to be standing there alone. On the limo ride Stiles repeatedly told the driver to stop, until Scott told them that he'd paid that driver extra.

Once in there, Stiles looked around, the church looks beautiful. His heart sunk as it felt like everyone in beacon hills was gathering in here to celebrate. The music starts and Scott and his mother walk down the isle. Melissa looks amazing in a purple talior made dress that hugged her curves and the girls sighed at the delicate flower designs on her matching jacket. She politey smiled at everyone but Stiles could see the disappointment shining in her eyes.

As they both reached the priest, the waiting game began.

* * *

People were confused as first as they'd heard that Mason would be joining soon after. Everytime the door would open they would all quickly turn around only to see that it was a late guest. The priest is asking whether he should read poems for a while, but Scott shakes his head. Twenty minutes into waiting, the door opens and Derek arrives.

He's dressed casually and marched down the Isle like he owned it, to the smiles of every lady in the room.

Stiles smiles and marches up to him for a hug "Derek, can you tell him please!"

"Shut up!" He says sternly as he beckons him up and ushers Scott, his mother and Stiles into a tight circle. Scott why are you doing this to yourself? Liam told me about the letters!" He whispers.

"I see he's not here" Scott said bitterly.

* * *

"Yeah, cause you would have killed him to get Mason's location"

"He loves me Derek. I can still feel it" Scott hissed.

"You can't feel anything. he's gone. He told you everything. You can hear the whispers in here Scott? Is this what you want? Only being known as that alpha that got dumped at the altar, by a human no less?"

"Hey!" Stiles whined.

"No offence. The preist's gonna tell everyone that the wedding's off. The guests will have fun, they'll go to the reception, party, fuck in the toilets and get drunk, people will forget all of this shit..."

"No, no-one's leaving UNTIL he gets here!" Scott shouts. Derek grabs his shoulder and makes his eyes glow.

* * *

"Don't get hysterical, don't cry in public, and mostly importantly, don't be an idiot. Like Stiles. If you wanna stay so bad, we'll stay. But the whole of the church can't stay with you. Agreed?" Derek asked, looking at Stiles and Melissa who both nodded. The priest annouces that due to "unforseen circumstances" the wedding in cancelled. Werewovles charge forward with questions but Derek stares them off.

Alot of people say they hope Mason's okay, that they love Scott and will call him later. Stiles wonders off into the crowd and Derek grabs his arm.

"Where you going?"

"Why, think you'll miss me too much? I'm going to the reception! Getting us a whole bunch of food, to last us for a while. I know my best pal. He's not leaving, not until there's no doubt" Stiles tell him.

"If you're gone over an hour, I'll come find you"

"Goodie, but I'll be fine! I'm taking the limo solo!" Stiles said patting Scott on the head to tell him he'd be back soon.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Derek muttered passing him a small tube of wolfsbane, just in case. He ignored the girls bugging him for his number and sat down with the McCalls. They were not blood but still family. He nodded at Melissa who dabbed herself with a tissue. He knew Scott would regret it, but if he wanted to stay in this god forsaken church and wait, they'd all wait together.


	12. Feral?

There they lay.

Stiles and Derek sleeping on one pew, Scott leaning again his mother on the pew opposite. Derek hovered an arm around Stiles' head to take his weight. He slowly opens his eyes, frowning when Melissa is prodding his foot. "What?" Derek whispers.

"Get up, slowly. We need to talk" Melissa whispers back.

Untangling himself from Stiles, he gets up and follows her outside. It's windy, but both of them are too disappointed to care. As late as it is she still looks fresh faced in that figure hugging purple dress. Derek nods at her in appreciation. "You need to convince Scott to go on Holiday" Melissa says tying her hair into a pony tail.

"You do it. You're his mom"

"You like a brother. He'll listen to you"

* * *

"I don't think he'll need that much convincing. Mason's hurt him. To the point of no return"

"That's a little dramatic! Scott will be fine. He just...he needs to get out of here" Melissa sighs.

Derek nods leaning against the wall. He wants to believe Melissa. He wants to look at Scott in a few days and know that he's normal. He knows that he may never be the same after this. Even from here, Derek can sense the anger, spiralling from him like waves. He points to the door in an attempt to get in, but someone, or something's already coming out. He curses under his breath as a dark grey wolf saunters out of the church with a growl.

"Shit!"

"Scott! Honey!" His mother's asking.

* * *

"I'll follow him, make sure he's okay. Wake up Stiles. We can all finally go home" He gently pats her on the shoulder. In one way, he's relived. Scott's Clearly turned, because he realises that Mason is gone for good, but could he handle it? It's a bizzare week, as Scott prowls the house, from morning until night. At night he's in the woods with Derek. It freaked Stiles out at first. But Scott went from whiney and hyper to a docile playful pup. In his playful mood it was easy to chuck tennis balls and film him sniffing out hidden dog treats.

"You know, this is freaking fun! We could get used this!" Stiles smiles on Saturday night, as he feeds wolf Scott a couple of slices of ham. "He won't bother you anymore Scott. I've heard He's gone. Everyone hates his guts. He's fucked off from Beacon Hills" Stiles tells him. before he can offer him another slice of ham the wolf has gone disappearing into the woodland, his howl frightening his best friend.

On Monday morning, Stiles bounds through the door with a pack of doggie dental sticks when he hears cutlery being taken out, and the sizzle of oil.

* * *

"Mel! What you cooking for me?" He rushes in.

His best friend is now human? He's preparing bacon, tomatoes, six fried eggs, four sausages and seven hash browns. "Wow, thanks, your mom will love this! He nods getting out three plates.

"This is all for me. Mom wants Oatmeal before work. Do you want pretty much the same as me?" Scott asks. His hair is now shoulder length, and a dark goatee has started to form. He looks patient and focused, on cooking. Stiles wondered when he turned back, and why, but now's not the time to ask.

"Yeah. I'll have a full fry up please, but just...one of everything, I don't need to be Melissa's first patient today!" He jokes as Scott rips open another packet of bacon.


	13. On the Outside

"Come on Mase!"

"If you want it, you're gonna have to catch me!" He dangles the tie, running from the top of the stairs. From the ground floor, the Alpha can hear the slope being anchored down. It doesn't take long to find Mason in the attic space, crouching behind his father's old bookcase.

"Damn, remind me never to play hide and seek with an alpha!" He sighs as Scott gently wrestles him to the floor and grabs his tie back. His phone vibrates against his leg, the human smirks. The were leans over him, returning the smirk as he places deliate kisses on that enticing black neck of his.

"Patty's gonna kill me. I'm now offically five minutes late"

"In trouble with the boss? How ever are you going to punish me?" Mason returns in a dry chuckle. He can hear the clash of plates downstairs, and the constant repeat of his name...

* * *

"Scott? Honey?"

"M...Mason?" Scott groans, tossing and turning in bed.

"Hun, it's me...mom" Melissa says.

He opens his eyes slowly, smelling concern and the grease of an empty plate. "God what's that smell?"

"The plates and fast food containers that you've been eating out of and hoarding for the last two weeks? I know, that you feel bad honey. But you're calling take out twice a day. It's...it's a bit much. Why don't we go out for a walk tomorrow? Get some fresh air? Why don't you try some fruit today?" Melissa asks, stroking his hair.

"I don't feel like fruit. I just...I feel like pancakes with butter and extra maple syrup. With a couple of packs of cinnamon donuts with a large pumpkin latte"

"Sweetheart you've gained...a little weight"

"It's not that much" He protests.

"Are you kidding me Scotty? You're freaking HUGE!" His best friend shouts from the door frame. "We need to get you to the gym! Laying in bed like a lazy wolf! You're not burning any calories!"

"I'm supernatural...relax, All of this will burn off with a quick walk" Scott reassures them.

"Let's take that walk now"

"What?"

"besides eating your mom out of house and home, what else is on the menu for today? I'll meet you down here in five!" Stiles calls out as they both leave him to change. He opens the wardrobe, getting the things that Mason bought him, he stuffs them under the mattress. He needs to bin, them, rip them, take them all downstairs and burn them, but his body doesn't have the energy. He changes into grey jogging bottoms, a black shirt and a blue cap.

* * *

"Good Morning Private eye?" Stiles teases him.

"Guys here's a few quick errands" The nurse tells them.

"Thanks" Scott takes the post-it note, and opens the door. He looks around, it's fairly quiet. He puts one cautious foot out, then the other. The wind floats around his face, the summer tweets of the birds rises through the sun. He takes a sigh of relief, the calm feels nice.

"Scott! Hey! I heard...I mean you didn't invite me, but I heard anyway...and well...wow!" Scott turns to his right to see his mother's nosey neighbour Kim, playing with her catholic cross and and looking at him, in a mixture of pity and astonishment.

"Thanks Kim. I've got...errands"

"Wow, I don't know how you've managed to step outside. I'd be dead from the embarrassment. How can you face anyone? You got a lot of..."

* * *

"STILES!" Scott yells as he goes to his mother's other car,muttering under his breath before he runs back in to get the keys.

"Can't your best man have one shredded wheat?" He moans

"You hate shredded wheat? We'll get something on the way, let's just get out of here!" Scott hisses as he calmly waves his mother goodbye. He dives into the car, his best friend sliding into the passager seat. He starts the engine and drives away, desperate to lose track of his intrusive neighbours.


	14. My 600 pound wolf life

Scott treats them both to large pancakes with extra syrup and cinnamon donuts. With Stiles finishing of his smaller portion the were goes back and orders a large scrambled egg and Bacon, with beans.

"Take away?"

"Yeah" Scott said getting out his wallet.

"Scott it's fine, it's on the house" The cashier said, looking at him with a concerned gaze.

"What?"

"Special deal on today, anything else is free on us" She adds

"Uhhh...Thanks"

* * *

It's the same at the shoe store, when he passes over his mother's heels to fix. Or when he gets pushed to the front of the store at Costco. The cashier Helen, is obviously shocked to see him. Most of them are. Not just because they were there. Not just because they all got to see him get dumped. Mainly because, he's grown his hair out, but hasn't brushed it in weeks. He's grown a goatee that's in desperate need of a trim. His love for fast food has given him a heartfelt beer belly and thickened his thighs in return.

Everyone in the queue does a double take, like they're trying to find out what supernatutral creature has invaded his body. As his groceries are scanned and packed for him, can hear the whispers from yards away.

_"After the shit Mase put him through, can you blame the guy for gaining like fifty pounds?" _

_"I know he's an adult, but really Melissa should have sat his ass down. There is no way I'd let my son go out like that!" _

_"He's still a little cute, fat...but...do you think it's too early to give him my number?"_

"Free stuff! This is sooooooooo COOL! I feel like I wanna have a wedding! You know, just to get awesome treatment! Grape?" Stiles asks shoving fruit in his face.

* * *

"I'm good" Before they've even entered his mother place, Scott's already calling for another takeaway. Pizza this time. It's going to be a long wait. He hoovers, Stiles cleans up [most] of the kitchen until Melissa gets back, sweaty but smiling. "Pizza is coming" Scott smiles as he reaches for her jacket.

"Great!"

He goes upstairs, turns on TV until he hears a muffled knock at the door. He quickly goes downstairs, only to find that Stiles has taken his order.

"Hey!"

"Dude...sit down"

"When I get my meal!" Scott smiles reaching over, Stiles blocks him with one hand, with a stern look on his face that Scott hasn't seen since his wed-...that day.

"Let's take a long ass look at this receipt. A meat feast for me and your mom to share. That's cute. Then for you, ten mozzarella sticks, six pieces of garlic bread with extra cheese. One large Italian chorizio double with cheese. One Large meat feast with a stuffed crust. One large brownie pie. Two large cookie doughs. One chocolate and orange, one white chocolate and raspberry, wow you were just gonna eat my favourite cookie dough upstairs huh?

"Can I just-"

* * *

"No. Then for drinks, One large diet Dr pepper. One regular cola. And a Two litre vanilla cola. I'm guessing that's for later on tonight. When you order Chinese at the Golden crescent Moon around Eleven PM!"

"What? I don't even..."

"Don't bother lying comrade. They've had a few burgulaies recently, Dad very kindly let me take a look at their security footage. I know I joke, but seriously what the fuck is going on?"

"I dunno"

"You're a fat slob of an alpha. You walk down the stairs you lose ten pounds. You're not supposed to be gaining weight. I see you're stuck wearing slacks, because you don't wanna get triple X L jeans?"

Scott got up. Carefully taking all his pizza boxes and holding them to his chest.

"Hun, your blood pressure, your stomach, your heart isn't built to take this kind of weight. You don't even look like the same person anymore Melissa sighs.

* * *

"Mom don't you think I KNOW that? Neither of you don't know what it's like. To walk down the street or go into any store without the whispers. Without the pity, the sniggers. The sympathy freebies. I just wanna forget it ever happened! That HE ever happened! Food helps me out. Calms me down. I can watch TV and eat heaps of food. All the jokes and the disgusted looks, they just fade away"

"We need to get you away" His friend decides. "Melissa, those honeymoon tickets, are they still valid?" Stiles asks.

"Oh...right...I'll go and check" Melissa gets up and goes to her room to find them.

"We live it up in Greece, enough of the fast food buddy. What are you trying to do to yourself? Talk to me!" Stiles sighs.

"I...I need to go out for a minute...not to the Golden crescent moon place, I promise!"

"I have got my eye on you" Stiles warns with a parental nod.

"I know, enjoy that pizza with mom, make sure she's okay" Scott says as he piles his pizza boxes into the car. It's been a long time since he's taken this route, but he's glad he is. He gets his employee card and wipes it through. Thankfully it still turns green. He walks past his colleagues' offices'smiling at the only light turned on. He nudges the door open with his foot.

* * *

"Knocking?" Patty asks, still dressed in a sharp silver suit and typing on her laptop.

"Sorry, pizza peace offering?"

"Thanks, what the hell happened to you?" Patty asks, squinting as she looks at his body then the numerous pizza boxes. He gathered that she knew, there wasn't much in this town that Patty didn't know about. "Sorry I couldn't make it to your event" She said leaning over to have a slice of the pizza.

"You didn't miss much"

"Has your ex bothered to make contact?"

"That's what I'm here for. I'm taking the honeymoon with Stiles"

"Really?" His boss squints.

"Yes, I'm tired of beacon hills, looking at me like some injured puppy that needs to be put down. I need to start afresh. I've talked with family about it. Greece is the best place for me right now"

"Take as long as you need" She nods.

"Oh and Patty I...I kinda of need a favour" He asks

"Shoot"

"I know you've got eyes and ears all over the place. I'm guessing my ex has gone, with his new fuck buddy. If he comes back to beacon hills I need to know" He asks, chowing down a couple of slices of pizza. Patty gets out plastic cups and plates. She opens each box, stares at him and shakes her head gently.

"You don't need to know that information"

"Sure I do" Scott whispers slowly.

"When he left, he made his choice to erase you from his life. Don't bother looking back" Patty advises.


End file.
